Bet on it
by BurningFlame0116
Summary: (Pairings: NaLu NaLi StiLi GruVia GaLe RoLe JeZra) Lisanna, the hard working student, with a secret. Natsu Dragneel, the lead singer of the #1 Boys Pop Band- Fairy Tail. When two completely different people meet in a unexpected meeting, what will happen? Will the two finally realize they are falling for each other? But when a unexpected arrangement is put- what will happen?


**HI Guys! Anyhow another story made by a request! This Request was done by "Claws of Blade."They requested a NaLi (Natsu x Lisanna) type of fanfic. Also stating that there aren't that many out there. WITH THAT IN MIND- I have decided to take up the challenge (Of writing about my 'Not so preferred' pairing) and somehow managing to come up with...this.  
**

**So, I'm proud to present this fanfic and for all the people that asked for this fanfic to _especially _enjoy it!**

**Also**** if you have requests then all you need to do is write it in a review or Private Message me. **

**(Wipes Forehead) Okay now let's get to the story shall we?**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Unexpected Meeting

**P.O.V.: **Lisanna Strauss

"Lisanna, please come down for dinner!" My sister Mira-nei called as I foucsed on my school work. _I have to get all of these write! Just one thing could damage my grade! I need to try my best! _

"LIsanna!"

_One page done! _My eyes sparkle with joy as I run my hand trough my short white hair. " This is gonna take longer than expected. I wonder when dinner is ready..."

"Lisanna?"

When I came back to Earth and heard Mira-nei calling me I replied quickly.

"Yeah?" I asked loud enough for them to hear. Gladly she did.

"Time for dinner!" Mira-nei called back as I went back to my school work.

" I have to skip dinner. I need to do homework!" I answer as I do my homework. _Studied for history test. Math test, 59/60. Good enough. History...right history!_ I didn't hear the footsteps coming toward my room. And when I heard Mira-nei say my name, I almost jumped and turned around.

"MIra -nei." I breathe heavily as she gives a weak smile.

"Gomen. What are you doing?"

"School work. I'm 2nd on the academic list. I'm so close to being smart as Erza...but you know she has A's for everything."

Mira-nei sighs as she grabs her chair and sits next to me. "Father won't come back until next month."

I narrow my eyes as I turn back t my school work. Rage and frustration fills within me as the pencil in my hand tightens.

"I..."

"Hm?" asked Mira-nei, perking up. My bangs cover my eyes.

"I hate...father. He hasn't come home in 3 years, and all he does is drink because mom left him- He doesn't even work hard and try! What kind of father is he?! Because of him we are on the peek of being poor! You have to work full time and get as much as possible to take care of me and Elfman- nei. What kind of father leaves his kids, taking his stupid money with him! I HATE HIM!"

"Lisanna..." MIra-nei said, shocked by my words. She smiled as she hugs me as tears roll down my eyes.

"How are you so calm? Nei- chan? Your so strong..." I sniffle as she hugged me tighter.

"I was never strong. You are the one that is. You work so hard with everything. Sometimes I think your overdoing it."

I laugh softly. _She's trying to cheer me up. _

"Anyhow." she states as she gets up and gives me a hand. " I ordered pizza. Might as well eat and get back to work."

I nod, as I try to smile. "Thank you, Nei-chan!'

She smiles that innocent smile of hers as I tale her hand and walk out the room.

* * *

**P.O.V.: Natsu Dragneel**

"Natsu, what are we gonna do with you?" asked my agent as he crossed his arms. I sipped on my coke, giving him a glare. As I look out the window, seeing camera's flashing and fangirls.

"You could do many things; Like not going to this stupid Academy." I state.

He frowns as I lay back in my chair, annoyed.

"Your grades are not even average-"

"Because I don't have the time."

"I know you have a busy schedule-"

"Because of _my_ singing career."

"But-" MY agent stopped, not knowing what to say after our back and forth talk.

"Your missing the point, Gary." I state as I cross my arms. He pulls up his glasses, his topaz eyes narrowing.

"What am I exactly missing?"

"Your missing the point of me being the lead singer of the Fairy Tail band. Your missing the point of how I can't see my old friends anymore. Your missing the point that your talkinng to _thee _Natsu Dragneel. Someone like you would understand."

"Natsu Dragneel!" He scolded as I smirked

"The one and only."

He gives a stern look as I look out the window.

"Were almost to your destination." explained our driver as I sigh._ Here it comes. At least we'll all party at Gajeel's place afterward. _

We drove into the back, seeing the flash of camera's and tons-And I mean _tons _of fangirls.

"You may exit, Mr. Dragneel."

"Sure." I say annoyed as I go inside, to find my band mates.

"Yo Ice Queen." I tease as I see Gray giving me a glare. I sat down next to him giving him a playful punch in the arm.

"Yo pink head."

I smirk as I saw Jellal and Gajeel come into view.

"Your late!" I yell to them as I still sip my coke. How I love coke.

"Were not late. We were just making sure all the instruments are tuned." Jellal pouted as he sat the opposite direction of me and Gray. Gajeel sat with him too.

Jellal stood up. " Now that everyone's here we know why were here- _right_?"

'Yup, that were going to do some stupid fuckin concert with tons of fuckin fangirls. How I hate them." Gajeel comments as I high five him. Jellal sighs.

"Correct. Now, we know the songs- correct?" He mainly turns to me I nod.

"Tch." Gray says as he looked at his watch. "10 minutes. Let's get ready for the Hell's gate."

"Music is fun. Just these stupid things makes me have a head ache." Jellal stated as we went to the instruments, checking the microphones.

"You wanna do a little extra to gettem' warmed up?" asked Gray as he made sure his amp for his electric guitar wasn't to high.

"Natsu's decision." Gajeel commented as I sighed.

"Yo peeps!" He called to the techicans. "Were doing some extras so pull up the curtains.

They nodded as the curtains were slowly opening

"Hell's gate is opening." Gajeel whispered. I smirked.

"Here it goes!" I yell as the bright lights flashed-

* * *

**P.O.V.: **Lisanna

The bell rang as everyone rushed out of the classroom. I sigh as I get up and pack my things, glancing at the back of the room to see the big group. The big group was made up of: 1, the smartest person in 2nd year, Erza Scarlet. 2, was Levy McGarden. Not only the bookworm but the shortest in the whole Academy. 3, Lucy Heartfilia. The daughter of the rich company. 4, Juvia Lockser. A major fan fo the #1 Boys Band Fairy Tail- and extremely obsessed with Gray Fullbuster, the electric bassist and guitarist. 5, Cana Alberona. Top drinker, and also one of the most attractive women in the school.

My eyes narrow as I grab my bag and look around. I was the only one there beside the group and the teacher. I walk out of the classroom, then I was about to walk the door someone called me.

"Lisanna!"

I turn around to find the red head scarlet haired girl, Erza call me. I was going to turn around. But I stopped and just walked out of the classroom.

"Lisanna?"

* * *

**Inside the classroom and the chit chat of the group:**

"I told you- she's weird." Levy commented as Lucy nodded.

"But she's super smart- you think she cheated?" Lucy asked Levy as she nods.

"I hate gossip." Erza explained as she glared at the two.

"Sorry." they both said in unison, knowing that the assumptions they made are probably mean.

"Lisanna is the 2nd ranked academically, she can't cheat. If she keeps it up I'll be the one that's second." Erza said as she look ed to Juvia.

"Juvia thiknks she little weird though." Juvia mumbled. But Erza heard her.

"What's so weird? She's just anti- social. That's all."

'But Juvia think thats what makes her weird."

Erza sighed as she leaned back into her chair. Juvia, Lucy, and Levy kept on there conversation as Erza wondered about the mysterious Lisanna.

Soon leading her to find the solution.

* * *

**P.O.V.: **Lisanna

School over. I walk down the route I usually take passing familiar building as I went. I looked around, finding lesser people than usual. _Now that's just strange._ I walk into a coffee shop and sit by my seat near the window, as MIra-nei walks over to me.

"Have you heard?" she asked me excitedly. I shake my head as I take out _Deadman Wonderland._

"There's a masquerade ball! And me, you, and Elfman are going."

"Sure- wait what?" I perk up turning to her in astonishment. She nods.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"School work."

She frowned. " That's always your excuse. "

I open my mouth about to say something, but shut it. MIra-nei sighed.

"Just this one time."

My head hung low as i shut the book and put it in my bag, turning to her. "Fine."

She jumped up and down, saying thank you like BAZILLION times.

"Now let's go home."

* * *

**P.O.V: **Natsu

"EH?!" I screech as the agent shivers from the loud scream. He nods. I clench my fists.

"My free time is wasted on going to some stupid masquerade ball?! TELL ME YOUR KIDDING! YOU HAVE TOO!"

The agent shook his head as I punched a pillow beside me. "DMAN IT ALL!"

"For now...please...Mr. Dragneel, just change and listen. My agent closed my bedroom door behind him as I lay down on the bed looking at my phone.

"No one...understands me...even with the gang- well with half of them, I still feel...this way." I clench my fist and punch the pillow, even thought it was useless.

"This is for Erza!' I yell as I punch it real hard.

"This is for Levy!" I punch it as it went flying to the ground. I stepped on it.

"This is for Lucy!" I yell as I stop stepping on it as I breathe heavily.

"This is for Juvia." I hit the pillow one last time.

"I hate my life." I finally say as I go to the closet, picking clothes.

"At least no one will know who I am." I say as I started undressing. I started buttoning my black shirt, throwing a leather black jacket over it.

"Might as well wear black. It's not me so know one will notice."

I find the black mask on the counter. I put it on trying to figure out how to hid my pink hair.

"Oh! A wig would be handy!" I say as I look through my drawers. When I finally found it I took of my mask and put it on, putting my mask over it.

"Looking nothing like myself." I state. "That's good,"

"Are you ready Mr. Dragneel?" called my agent.

"Yeah. Please don't take a limo. I don't want people to know Natsu Dragneel is crashing there ball."

* * *

**P.O.V.: **Lisanna

"It's so pretty Nei- chan!" I say as I touch the soft silk. Mira-nei smiles.

"I'm glad you like it. Now for your mask. "

I grab the mask from her looking to her.

"SInce...no one knows who I am...I can act like another person...right?" I say as I touch it. _So delicate..._

"Yes, you could. But when meeting other people that wouldn't be such a good idea." Mira-nei commented as I wore my mask. SHe dragged me out of the room.

"Take a look!"

And I looked.

I was like a white dressed maiden, the light blue and white made the dress shimmer. No glitter or sparkles- just how I like it.

"Now Elfman-nei is waiting. Let's go!" MIra-nei explained as she dragged me out of the house.

* * *

After the car ride

* * *

"It's, so pretty!" I gasp as I awed at all palace we have entered.

"Isn't it?" asked MIra-nei.

"Like a man!" shouted Elfman- nei as my sweat dropped.

"Anyhow, I want to explore a little more, so call me when we need to go, kay?" I say as I start running inside.

"Wait- Lisanna-"

BUt it was to late. I awed over everything, seeing a opening on one side. The domed shaped palace was so beautiful, the gold and shining of the chandelier made it sparkle.

I went into the opening, curiosity filled, leading to a garden.

"So. Pretty." I state as I saw the flower garden. It was irises and roses. One side was all white with irises, and one was filled with red roses. They all lead to a stone paved path.

I went on the irises path, picking a iris, smelling it's beautiful fragrance.

I stepped on the stone paved path, leading to a remarkable sight. The yellow, little lights shimmered near the white iris garden. In the middle was the willow tree.

"Everything, is so beautiful." I state as I sit on the flower bed of irises. The iris flower garden was huge, It's soft gentle fragrance filled the air as the gentle wind blew.

"Do you need a hand?"

The suddenness of a man's voice startled me. I turned around to find a man reaching a hand out to me. The awkward silence made it uncomfortable as I held onto the iris tight. I could tell his eyes widened behind the mask of his, as we just froze, staring at each other.

"W-Well..."I say as the awkward silence continued. "I really don't need a hand."

He just stands there as he puts his hands in his pocket. "Is that- your favorite flower?"

"Eh?" I say as I fin myself holding it tight. I look at it with gentle eyes. "I guess it is."

"I see. That's surprising." he stated.

"And why is that?" I ask as I stand up.

"Most girl's prefer roses. Like on Valentines day, and such."

I smirk at this. I was about to open my mouth, but closed it. _That won't sound like me at all- wait...were wearing masks, I could tell him whatever I'd like._

"If that's the case, then all the girls you meet are probably meet are quite on the lovey dubby side aren't they?"

I saw his smile widen as he picks up a iris.

"Pretty, isn't it?" I ask as he looks up.

"Yeah."

"It's not anything like me."

"Eh?" He asked as I sat down.

"Iris...are so pure...have always found resolutions...have always been the bird that- can fly with freedom and pride. I...am the bird with the broken wing...forever chained to the Earth."

I could tell he was shocked by this statement.

"How..."

"Hm?" I ask turning to him.

"How...can you say such a thing?"

I saw his fist clench at the statement. My eyes soften. "Sorry."

"It's fine." He says as his black mask makes it hard to see if he was hurt or upset.

I take out my phone to see the time. Shoot! it's 10 o'clock!

"Gomen!" I say to him as he immediately looks to me. "Have to go! Have a nice-"

But he gripped my wrist, bringing him closer to me. My sapphire eyes widened at this.

"Whats..your name?"

I was about to say it, but I couldn't.

"i'm sorry...I can't..."

I see his eyes narrow behind that mask. His black hair shines in the moonlight. "Why?"

"Because..." I state...not knowing what to say. That's when my phone started to buzz.

"Sorry I really need to go!" I tell him finally getting out of his grasp. I run, and keep running, leaving the man wearing all black behind.

* * *

**Done with the first Chapter! Hope you guys liked it!**

-burningflame0116


End file.
